1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display device and a method for manufacturing the flat panel display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices are used in computer monitors, televisions, and cellular phone terminals. Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic light emitting display (OLED) apparatuses are examples of flat panel display devices.
A flat panel display device generally includes a substrate that includes a display area for displaying images and a non-display area. The non-display area is a peripheral area that surrounds the display area. The display area includes a plurality of pixels. The pixels may receive electric signals through various wirings (e.g., a main wiring and a pixel wiring) connected thereto. It is typically necessary to check whether open or short defects exist in the wirings (e.g., the pixel wiring) when the flat panel display device is manufactured. For this purpose, an inspection signal having a certain waveform is applied to an inspection pad connected to the wirings, and whether the waveform of an output signal is normal indicates the quality of the wirings.
In general, an inspection pad is directly connected to a main wiring of the flat panel display device. This configuration may distort the inspection signal and may cause an error in the inspection result.